User blog:Bladewood/PLEASE VOTE!!! :)
HEY GUYS! Blade here. I'm going to be writing a new story that's going to be tackling the fantasy genre (kind of new for me). I'm talking straight fantasy- orcs, dwarves, golems, wizards, dragons; all that good stuff! Anyway, the book will be told from the point of view of three different characters. However, these three characters will not be in the same place at the same time. So, I'm going to post a list of locations in the setting of my story, and I'd like you to vote in the poll (below) on which place you would like to see most. The top three most voted for places will be used as the setting in the story! Thank you! :) The Pale: Snowy area with lots of mountains and tundras More Info: The Pale is a vast arctic wasteland populated by the Castellan family. Ruled by the greatest hunters known to man, the thrive on the meat and bones of the great White Wolvish Buffalo. Making their ivory bows their trademark, the Castellans are known for their archery prowess. The Pale is home to the tallest mountain in the land, Horgunn's Peak. It is legend that trolls and ice serpents live inside the mountain, but this has never been proven. The Red Lands: Wooded area, called so because the dirt is red, home to the capital city of the kingdoms More Info: The Red Lands are named so because of the color of the soil there. As red as blood, this soil is the richest in all of the land. The people of the Red Lands take great pride in their farming and animal domestication skills, as they are the biggest supplier of meat and wheat. The Silk City is the landmark of this great kingdom, as it is home to the Silk Throne, which upon it sits the High King. The current high king is Myrion Rorick, and the Rorick family is the current Royal Family. The Red Lands are also home to some of the most famous gear workers in the world. Gear workers are people who specialize in making things move with simple gears and twists, such as pistons and steam pumps. The Riverwoods: Watery place, between marshy and flooded with dense forest More Info: Lady Gracely Durrin of Floodhall in the Riverwoods rules over her kingdom proudly. Dedicated to the art of aquatics, fishing, and river hunting, the people of the Riverwoods live in the tallest trees known to men: Soakwood Pines. The Durrins and their subjects live in these trees that constantly float around a massive circular river. The only time they are off cycle, is during the winter when the river freezes their homes in place. Otherwise, throughout the rest of the year, they are in a constant state of movement and they fish out their windows. The Eastends: Vibrant wooded area with thousands of animals and a giant floating tree fused by magic More Info: The Eastends, ruled by House Lyrius in Eterna, is a place of beauty and magic. Built around the Iron Tree, a magical tree created by the gods to keep the world at peace, the Eastends is home to many mages and magic practicers. However, the land has begun to dry and brown as the Iron Tree has begun to shatter due to the war. To keep the tree pure enough to feed the land, Lord Vyrek douses the Holy Blade of Eterna in the Waters of Purity every morning and every night. The Deadlocks: Desert area More Info: The Barbaric tribes of the Deadlocks thrive on two things: treasure and power. Riding their powerful Torch Wights into battle alongside their leader Morog Bran, the people of the Deadlocks take no pity and give no mercy. Famous for their city built from glass and sunken ships, called the Dune, the Brans are one of the most fearsome Houses in all the land. Once a year they perform a Torch Bearing which is basically just week long journey where they raid and pillage everything in their path. Some people of the Deadlocks have been rumored to be able to control the earth and the sand. Marshton Towers: Gray land with lots of towering rock like structures More Info: Marshton Towers, home to House Wake, is a barren land known only for their large, cloud touching towers. Never daring to touch the ground, for it is infested with a toxic chemical that will turn your skin and flesh to ash, they fly in and out of their cities on giant winged horses known as Pegasi. Only in Marshton Towers can Pegasi be found, and only in Marshton Towers can you find Katuum, the Sacred Horse. Katuum, a sacred horse given to the Wake family as a gift from the gods, is amongst the most powerful purities of this world. If he were to be killed, the slaughterer and their entire family would be hailed with the wrath of the gods forever. Callus Peak: Colorful region with lots of Elvish cities and architecture, also home to the faeries More Info: Callus Peak is one of the most beautiful places on the surface of this world. Dotted with elaborate, sky reaching Elven architecture, the families and Houses of Callus Peak take great, arrogant pride in their kingdom. Alongside the beautiful, seductive faeries, the Elven House of Stormwall rules over Callus Peak with an iron fist. Their queen, Lady Meredith Stormwall, is amongst the most beautiful women in the world. With her holy armor known as Splitbiter, she is known to be one of the most gruesome fighters. Callus Peak is known to throw elaborate festivals, grand feasts, and the best of gladiator tournaments. Some Elves have even been known to grow wings due to the magical field of pure mana that surrounds the kingdom. The Veil: Home to dwarves and lots of metal structures, lots of volcanoes More Info: Dwarves. They are amongst the most hard working creatures that walk this land. And they are natives of the Veil. The Veil is a massive underground kingdom built out of metal and fire. With various shrines dedicated to the Dwarven Goddess Hild'aa, the Dwarves natural affinity to fire allows them to douse their cities and gates in flames. They can walk through lava and the hottest of fires and come out un-scorched. In the capital of Wolfreach, a large hammer known as the God's Fist sits atop a golden anvil. It is unmovable by all except for the King. Anyone said to be able to move it, is the rightful usurper to the throne, and can automatically take the power of king. Bounty's Hold: Abandoned region ,home to many bandits and nomads, lots of broken down fortresses More Info: Bounty's Hold has no true ruler. It is a kingdom of thieves, bandits, and bounty hunters. Only the strong live. The weak are thrown into the Lion Pit and left to wander in the underground. Thousands of religions exist in the Hold, yet only one is known to all: the worship of The Bloodcurdler. Rayn Timmer, of House Timmer, does not rule over Bounty's Hold. She simply has an iron tight grip over all who walk through the Broken Gates. Bounty's Hold is HER territory, and her territory alone. With thousands of creatures and men at her command, this beautiful rogue will stop at nothing to achieve her seat on the Silk Throne. With the help of her secret army of Werebears, Rayn walks this land like a goddess. The Gallows: Desert area home to giant beasts called Draggers that were left there by the gods to endlessly shift the world and cause earthquakes More Info: There is a legend that mothers and maids tell to the children. It is the Legend of the Last Dragon. Long ago the gods fought wars amongst themselves that ravaged the land. Fire spewed from the ground and blood stained the waters. The gods created flying, magic breathing creatures known as dragons to aid them. The dragons were slaves to the gods for ages, until Drakath Flay, the Dragon of Fury, rebelled. He defeated the gods, sending them back into the heavens, never to return to earth. Under the name of High Draken, Drakath established the Draven Order in the land of Tybria. Humanoids, who had already been created, felt as though THEY were now slaves. And so THEY rebelled against the dragons. Ultimately the Dragons were defeated and Drakath was killed in the Battle of Ten Wounds, in which the land was split amongst the mortals. However, Drakath was never truly defeated. His soul lingered on in the mind of his only son, Ryus Flay. Ryus rebuilt his father's body from molten lava and rock, and used an ancient dark spell to resurrect the body. The only thing missing from the body was Drakath's soul and mind, which was now inside Ryus. Instead of mentally destroying his son and transferring his mind back to the new body, however, he has decided to bide his time and wait for the right moment to return to the world and destroy it once and for all. What setting would you like to see in my new novel? The Pale The Red Lands The Riverwoods The Eastends The Deadlocks Marshton Towers Callus Peak The Veil Bounty's Hold The Gallows Category:Blog posts